The present invention relates in general to fluid line couplings, and, more specifically, to quick-connect tubular couplings for automotive fluid systems such as a transmission oil cooler.
Many different types of fluid handling systems may utilize a quick connect system wherein two fluid lines are selectably joined by a make-or-break coupling. Especially in a high-volume manufacturing application (e.g., automotive assembly lines), a snap-together coupling which can be completed without the need for tools or extra components or fasteners is desired. The quick connect must be removable to allow replacement or servicing of a fluid line or fluid handling component (which may require a tool).
Automotive fluid systems using a quick connect may include a transmission oil cooler, an air conditioning refrigerant circuit, fuel delivery circuit, and others. The fluid lines may include tubes formed of metal, rubber, or other synthetics. A common location for a quick connect would be between a metal tube extending from a heat exchanger and a flexible hose for transporting a fluid to/from a target device. Since the fluid system may carry volatile liquids, the quick connect system must satisfy strict performance requirements such as making a strong, tough, and durable seal in a device that has long life, is impact resistant and chemical resistant, and able to tolerate extreme heat and cold, while being easy to assemble and disassemble. The size must be compact in order to preserve packaging volume within a particular vehicle.
It is particularly important during vehicle assembly operations that complete engagement of the lines is achieved 100% of the time. In the automotive industry, for example, oil lines are designated as “inverted delta” items wherein extremely high reliability is required. When two such oil transport lines are coupled on the assembly line, it is highly desirable for proper completion of the connection to be easily confirmed by the installer. A perceptible feedback (e.g., tactile, visual, or audible) can be designed into a connector so that the installer can immediately verify completion of the coupling operation. However, prior feedback features for quick connects have relied on internal snaps that can be difficult to perceive in a noisy, vibration-filled environment of an assembly line.